


When nature calls...

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Magic, No pairing - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Too Tired For This Shit, flyss, gwaine just needs to pee, magive reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: All Gwaine had wanted to do was find a good spot, answer the call of nature, and get back to his spot next to the fire and go back to sleep before he ever truly fully woke.He didn't mean to overhear Lancelot's argument with Merlin about...Magic????Gwaine finds out about merlin's magic
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 85





	When nature calls...

All Gwaine had wanted to do was find a good spot, answer the call of nature, and get back to his spot next to the fire and go back to sleep before he ever truly fully woke. He'd found the tree easy enough, but it was during the process of the second step that the issue occurred. It was the voices, whispered but urgent, that drew his attention. Due to his knights' instinct he was awake in seconds, whether he wanted to be or not, and in this case it was definitely "not". 

He further cursed his instincts once he recognized the voices. Not enemies, but friends. Lancelot and Merlin. They were clearly in the middle of an argument, and he to his accursed full bladder, he had no choice but to eavesdrop. Really, he tried his best not too, endeavouring to return to his half-asleep state, but unfortunately it was already gone, and the stage-whispered argument nearby was hard to ignore.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Merlin's voice rose, just barely above whisper, and Lancelot hushed him. Gwaine absentmindedly wondered what they were arguing about as he finished his business, rubbing his hands into he dewy foliage to clean them. He'd fully intend to leave them, go back to his warm pile of leaves, the small divot his body had created in the earth near the fire...already he was beginning to relax back into a state closer to sleep. Merlin chose to ruin that option with his next declaration. 

"Its not like I can just step out in front of Arthur and use magic! He'd have my head!"

Gwaine froze. Magic? Of course, he knew Merlin was only being sarcastic and overdramatic, there was no way he could use magic...even so, a memory tugged at Gwaine's mind. Something that had happened when he first met the pair, in the tavern. He'd attributed it to being mostly drunk, and yet..what if he was wrong?

Lancelot confirmed Gwaine's suspicions. 

"Then use your magic without him knowing."

 _Magic._ Gwaine remembered things that had seemed strange. A plate flying, though none seemed to have thrown it, things moving to trip others despite there being no obvious person who pushed it-. Gwaine considered more recent times. Branches that fell for no reason, and in the right place, enemies that suddenly were wiped out when no one was looking, and the way the dwarf had called Merlin "Magic" after Gwaine had crossed the bridge and apparently assumed out of earshot. 

There were more examples; like that time in the Fisher King's Castle where Gwaine could have sworn he heard Merlin shouting in a foreign language, and then had ducked into a hollow in the wall as the wyverns slinked past like scolded puppies, or how Merlin often went missing right before a magic issue was miraculously solved, and was definitely not at the taverns as Arthur seemed to think, though of course Gwaine was more than willing to cover for him.

Gwaine could have thought of even more examples, but honestly he was tired and wanted to sleep. Also to get a drink. So Gwaine pretended he didn't hear anything and silently made his way back to his hollow by the fireside, kicking Percival out of it with his foot, as the other knight has rolled into his space. Percival didn't wake, and Gwaine dropped back into his spot, almost immediately drifting into sleep. 

He'd have to mention it to Merlin tomorrow, or perhaps sometime over a drink at the tavern. His lips twitched up at the thought of a drink, and Gwaine tried to make a mental note to remember to speak to Merlin about this, but fell asleep much too quick, dreaming of a magical tavern where your ale and mead refilled automatically and never left a hangover the next day.

Gwaine never did remember to mention it.


End file.
